


Too Old (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and the reader wander away from a party together. The reader has no problem making fun of Bucky for being so old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from @promptsblog on tumblr, which you can find a link to on my blog when this goes up over there. Basically I needed some serious cheering up and this did the trick. Too tired to proofread. Just wanted to get something done and get my mind off of things. Would love feedback, as always. Let me know if there are any typos so I can fix it. Hope you guys like this, I know I liked writing it :-)

“I’m getting really tired of all these fancy dinner parties,” Bucky said next to you, kicking a stone along the path you had been walking for ten minutes now. “If I’d known there’d be so many, I wouldn’t have actually joined.”  
“Don’t say that,” you chuckled, “You still would’ve joined, you know it.”  
“Only because you’re so persistent,” he said, nudging you playfully as you walked. You’d removed your shoes, the heels way too tall to be walking through some politicians outdoor garden in. The path was made of smooth stone, the cool rocks chilling your feet while the evening air warmed your skin and tousled your hair.  
“I will admit,” you said, “I am getting pretty tired of wearing dresses.”  
“And since when did we becomes party clowns?” Bucky added, scoffing. “If I have to hear Thor’s story about pushing Loki into an enchanted river one more time, I’ll throw myself into a well.”  
“You could just ask Thor to throw you in,” you joked, smiling over at him. He laughed gently and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you in close.  
“Sometimes I think you’re the only one on the team I can talk to without wanting to tear my hair out, Y/N,” he said.  
“I mean, you do need a haircut,” you replied playfully, “Maybe it would do you some good to argue with Clint more often.”  
“Look, who the hell puts toothpaste on a dry toothbrush?” he asked, laughing as he spoke. “It’s just not right.”  
You laughed as you walked along the rocky path, the sky turning from a dim lavender to a deep violet. Lights on the ground lit up the path as it grew darker, adding a bit of ambience to your party-away-from-the-party. The sound of glass crashing came from the large house behind you, followed by the sound of cheering. It was like being at a frat party for full-grow, middle aged men.  
“Kids these days,” Bucky muttered, glancing back at the house.  
“Did you actually just say that?” you asked, unable to help yourself from laughing.  
“What?” he asked, “I’m a lot older than everyone here, Y/N, I can say that.”  
“You’re not old, you’re… Worldly.”  
“I’m 99.”  
“Okay, so you’re old.”  
Bucky shook his head and chuckled, removing his arm from your shoulders and wandering over to the nearby water fountain. It was lit up beautifully, the water sparkling like the stars. Bucky sat on the edge of the fountain and patted the spot next to him, an innocent look on his face. You rolled your eyes and made your way over to him, sitting next to him on the fountain.  
“I guess these parties could be worse,” Bucky said, “At least I don’t have to wander on my own.”  
“That’s what friends are for,” you said, glancing over at him. His head was tilted to the sky, the stars reflecting off of his eyes.  
“Is that what we are?” he asked quietly, the sounds of crickets and splashing water overlapping his words.  
“What else would we be?” you replied.  
“I’m not sure,” he said, “Maybe I thought we were something else.”  
“Like what?” you asked.  
“Something more than friends,” he said, his voice low.  
“If that’s what you want...” you trailed off.  
“I think it’s what I want,” he said, finally looking at you, “But then, I could just be a lonely old man.”  
“Worldly,” you corrected, smiling and reaching over to take his hand in yours. Bucky rolled his eyes and squeezed your hand gently. He leaned his forehead against yours, his eyes closing in the process. You followed suit, simply enjoying his touch.  
“I think you look nice in dresses,” he said after a while, his voice low.  
“Only because they’re so tight you can see my insides,” you joked, eliciting a gently laugh from Bucky.  
“There’s also that,” he said, “Just something about when you can see a girls organs through her dress, I dunno.”  
“Well, I think you look nice in tuxedos,” you replied, opening your eyes too look at him. His expression was calm, something you rarely saw in him.  
“Glad you think so, Y/N,” Bucky said, smirking.  
“Do you think we should go back inside soon?” you asked, the sounds of the party finding their way back to your ears.  
“Maybe,” he said, “But I think we should stay out here just a little longer.”  
“If we stay out here any longer, Sam will come searching for us,” you chuckled, moving away from him but keeping your hand in his.  
“He’s probably too drunk to notice we’re gone,” Bucky said, standing and pulling you up with him. “Let’s head back in.”  
You nodded, standing close enough to him that you could feel the heat radiating off his body. It was comforting, in a strange way.  
“So you really think I look nice in dresses?” you asked as you wandered back to the building.  
“I really do,” he said, “Especially this one.”  
“I picked this one out,” you said, “Nat usually does it for me.”  
“I figured,” Bucky chuckled, “She wants you to be more adventurous, and I think she’s right.”  
“Hey, I’m plenty adventurous!” you defended.  
“Are you though?” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow at you.  
“Yes, I am,” you huffed.  
“Prove it,” Bucky said, that damned smirk on his face.  
“Fine, you asked for it,” you said, stepping in front of him and halting his pace. He looked at you in confusion, which soon turned to shock when you pressed your lips against his in a confident kiss. He couldn’t help but laugh against the kiss, which made you laugh and break the kiss.  
“Told you so,” you said, beaming with tenacity.  
“Guess I misjudged you,” Bucky said, placing his arm around you shoulder. “You’re so adventurous you’d kiss someone so old they could be your great grandpa.”  
“Shut up, old man,” you laughed, shoving him playfully as you walked back to the house together.


End file.
